


We Won't Need Feathers to Fly

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butterflies, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, botanical gardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: This wasn’t as if it was Sylvain’s first-ever date, nor was it with a stranger. It wasn’t even going out with a guy that could throw him off, as he’d done that many times before... Sylvain paused and backtracked. Maybe it would be better if it was a stranger. His date was Ashe Ubert, after all. Arguably the kindest man Sylvain had ever met.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	We Won't Need Feathers to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsraelKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraelKami/gifts).



> This is a gift for Michael, who is an absolute gem of a human being and somehow an even better friend. Your enthusiasm and support is infectious and has been such a positive impact on me, and I am indescribably thankful for that. I hope this little story can help pick you up when you're having rough times. Thank you for this precious prompt idea, and here's to our friendship!

For the first time in his memory, Sylvain was nervous about his date. He’d spent every second of the evening fussing over every detail about himself. His clothes, his hair, his cologne, his smile, his everything else he could possibly create a reason to fuss over. It was an alien sensation, the way his stomach twisted into knots, the way his hands shook. Was this how his dates felt before meeting him? Perhaps, but maybe they better understood their nerves and where they’d come from.

This wasn’t as if it was Sylvain’s first-ever date, nor was it with a stranger. It wasn’t even going out with a guy that could throw him off, as he’d done that many times before... Sylvain paused and backtracked. Maybe it  _ would _ be better if it was a stranger. His date was Ashe Ubert, after all. Arguably the kindest man Sylvain had ever met.

A tiny voice in Sylvain’s head whispered that he’d ruin Ashe if he was careless. The whisper sent a shiver down Sylvain’s spine, adding to the twisting lump in his gut. That would be the cause of his racing heart and sweaty palms.

When the doorbell rang, Sylvain nearly leaped out of his skin. Clutching his chest and sucking in heavy breaths, Sylvain approached the door. Righting himself and brushing away the wrinkles on his clothes, Sylvain opened the door and put on his brightest smile.

“Hey, Ashe. You look lovely tonight,” Sylvain purred.

Ashe blushed, eyes growing wide. “Thanks? You’ve barely looked at me…”

Sylvain internally facepalmed. Of course he hadn’t looked. Why would he say that? Before his smile could falter, Sylvain stepped outside and closed the door to buy himself a second to think. Once the door was locked, Sylvain turned around and made a show of scanning Ashe from head to toe.

Ashe wore a pair of dark navy ripped jeans and a multicolor pastel sweater. His signature green heart earring was in his left ear, matching his green sneakers. Sylvain realized he was a touch overdressed with his pale blue button-down, khakis, and dress shoes. No use worrying now, he wouldn’t dare ask to go change.

In the few seconds it took to process Ashe’s outfit and return eye contact, Sylvain had come up with just what he wanted to say. “I took a good look just now, and my assessment still stands.”

Ashe blushed even more vibrantly at Sylvain’s retort, his freckles jumping out like pollen dotted on a hibiscus flower. Still, Ashe maintained enough composure to gesture Sylvain towards the car.

Ashe drove a tremendously beat up, exhausted hybrid. Despite the dents and chipped paint, the car was remarkably comfortable inside. Its AC was strong, fighting off the warm summer air as the power turned on. Sighing appreciatively, Sylvain closed his eyes and focused on relaxing.

“Thank you, for agreeing to go to the botanical gardens with me,” Ashe whispered, so soft the AC could have carried off his voice.

Sylvain smiled looking over at Ashe. “You’re welcome. I’d go anywhere you asked.”

At that, both of them paused. The honest words slipped past Sylvain before he could check them over, and it appeared they were both startled by Sylvain’s uncharacteristic vulnerability. While Sylvain reeled from the mortifying ordeal of being known, Ashe broke out in giggles.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Now it was Sylvain’s turn to blush. He felt giddy now, as though all the nerves bunched in his stomach exploded into excitement and affection that made his body tingle. Ashe’s giggles rattled around Sylvain’s skull like a symphony that made his heart pound. It was terrifying and tremendous.

“How was your day?” Ashe broke the silence, turning the AC down a few ticks so they didn’t have to speak up.

“It was fine. Boring, sitting at a desk all day. Yours?” Sylvain knew as soon as he finished that he’d ruined that topic, a sigh forming in his throat.

“Mine was good! Can I tell you about it?” Ashe glanced at Sylvain out of the corner of his eye.

“Sure,” Sylvain said, surprised at Ashe’s undeterred energy.

Ashe perked up, straightening in his seat and adjusting his grip on the wheel. “Well, the first customer that came into the shop today ordered the grossest drink I’ve ever made. They were nice, but I don’t know how they stomached this. They got an eight shot latte with half the normal amount of milk, subbed the 2% for coconut milk, then added cinnamon sprinkles, peppermint syrup, and  _ blackberries _ .”

Sylvain crinkled his nose while Ashe laughed. “Isn’t that terrible? Anyway, the other memorable part of the day was that one of our regular customers came by and bought the staff lunch. It was really sweet of them. They brought sandwiches and chips from next door. I can only eat so many soon-to-expire coffee cakes before I need a real lunch like that.”

At that, Sylvain turned to look at Ashe, jaw hanging open. “You don’t take lunch with you? Or buy lunch at work?”

Ashe ducked his head sheepishly as he shook it. “No, I leave the food at the house for my siblings and I can’t spend that much on eating out.”

Sylvain chewed on that information while Ashe pulled into the parking lot. Half of him was deeply concerned that Ashe was not getting enough food for himself and his siblings. The other half was touched at the honesty and trust that Ashe was giving so readily. It was charming and beautiful in a way Sylvain couldn’t quite understand.

“Well, we’re here!” Ashe chirped and undid his seat belt, grinning as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Sylvain dropped the subject. He didn’t want to risk dampening the warmth and joy Ashe radiated. It was intoxicating, glowing brighter in the golden light of the setting sun. Sylvain felt trapped, once more, but the feeling was less jarring now. Ashe was pulling him in without even knowing.

They quietly made their way to the gates, where Ashe showed their tickets to a guard. Invited in with a nod, Ashe hustled inside. His green eyes darted all over the place, the immediate onslaught of rare plants more than he could seem to absorb. Sylvain set a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, breath hitching at the way Ashe twirled around to lock eyes.

“How about we see the butterflies first? That exhibit closes before the rest of the garden,” Sylvain explained, remembering something Ashe had texted him a few hours ago.

“Oh! Right, that’s this way!” Ashe took Sylvain’s hands and interlocked their fingers, pulling them along.

Sylvian watched the back of Ashe’s head in awe. There’s no way this was real, that Ashe could be so comfortable and honest when he  _ knew  _ about Sylvain’s reputation. Sylvain firmly believed he didn’t deserve this. He also believed he would be a monster to drag Ashe down. Every moment dug him into a deeper hole; the balance between fear and want was a constant tug of war he had no hand in.

“Perfect, there’s no line to go in,” Ashe noted, walking them up to the large glass doors.

“Is there usually a line?”

Ashe nodded. “Yes. This exhibit is seasonal, so it’s busy while it’s here. I wonder why it’s so quiet today.”

Sylvain answered with a shrug. “No idea, but it’s nice for a date.”

Ashe stopped at the door and waited, hands in his pockets. Sylvain took the cue and opened the door, holding it open for Ashe before following himself. He went to open the second door, but Ashe stopped him with a delicate grasp to the wrist.

“Not yet, the first door needs to close so the butterflies don’t escape.”

“Why would they fly out? Isn’t this area built for them?” Sylvain tilted his head to punctuate the question.

“They don’t mean to, the airflow of opening the door can suck them out.”

Sylvain hummed in understanding, watching the door behind them click shut. He was beginning to understand what being pulled towards something by forces outside of your control was like, but he opted not to say anything. Once he was sure it was okay, Sylvain pushed the next door open. Ashe darted inside, leaving Sylvain to chuckle and jog to catch up.

The inside of the butterfly exhibit was gorgeous. Plants lined the walls and every inch of the ground that wasn’t pathway, ranging from leafy vines to giant flowers to droopy trees, many of which Sylvain had never seen before. The humidity was sure to make his hair fluff up, but by now he was sure Ashe wouldn’t mind.

Speaking of Ashe, he was a sight to behold when Sylvain caught up to him. Frozen in place, Sylvain drank in the scene before him. Ashe had plopped down on a bench at the farthest point on the path away from the doors, legs crossed under him. Butterflies fluttered around and landed on Ashe, picking spots all over his hands and hair to rest. Some shifted often, while others only adjusted their wings every few seconds. As breathtaking as the vibrant wings were, Ashe himself is what made Sylvain feel like he could scream.

Ashe looked positively serene. His smile had grown gentle and his breaths came steady, easy for the butterflies to avoid as they swirled and danced through the air. His hair was fluffy from the humidity, silver strands puffed into subtle waves. A few rebellious strands curled around his forehead, drawing Sylvain’s gaze to Ashe’s soft eyes. They looked almost unnatural, their green hue deepened by the surrounding plants and the weak glow of the setting sun. Sylvain didn’t believe in deities or mythical creatures, but if there were things like nature spirits or dryads in the world, Ashe had to be the perfect picture of one.

When Ashe turned to look at him and winked a greeting, Sylvain fell through the hole he’d been digging and found himself completely and utterly smitten. He felt the change in his body, his muscles relaxing and face softening. He felt it in his gut, the way it fluttered in time with Ashe’s winged friends. Most importantly, he felt it in his mind, where the panic of ruining Ashe was replaced with an ache to maintain the joy he displayed now.

Just as those changes occurred, a butterfly that had landed on Ashe’s lips took flight. It was a species that Sylvain recognized, a pipevine swallowtail. It soared in a zigzag until it reached Sylvain. It fluttered its blue and gold wings by his face for a few beats before landing on his lips.

“I think that butterfly just made us kiss,” Ashe teased, nibbling his bottom lip.

Sylvain smiled as best he could without disturbing his flighted friend. He still felt vaguely like he was spinning from the emotional ride the past hour had been, but he was coming down at his own pace. As long as he didn’t look too hard at Ashe, he could hold onto some shreds of composure.

Eventually, he and Ashe’s companions all fluttered off to new perches. Many scattered to nearby flowers, likely for a last meal before nightfall. Ashe hopped to his feet once he was cleared off, tugging his clothes into place. Sylvain approached, still captivated.

“This is nice,” Sylvain whispered, his confident facade falling away, drifting to the ground like a leaf on a breeze.

Ashe nodded, a mischievous flash in his eyes cutting through the shyness so often present. “It is. You look like you’re about to kiss me for real.”

Sylvain jerked his head back, feeling heat rise to fill his ears and cheeks. “And what if I am?” he blurted out, automatically falling back into taunting arrogance as a defense mechanism.

Ashe giggled, stepping closer with softer eyes as he set a hand on Sylvain’s arm. “I wouldn’t object.”

At that, Sylvain’s heart acted of its own accord. His head swooped down, lips finding Ashe’s with gentle determination. For all of Ashe’s bashful moments and shy demeanor, he kissed with a certainty that Sylvain needed in this fragile moment. They only stayed connected for a few seconds before pulling away, aware they were in public, but those few seconds were all they needed to be sure they both felt the same.

“Well,” Ashe muttered, “can I show you my favorite parts of the garden?”

Sylvain nodded, taking Ashe’s hand to squeeze. “I would love to see them.”

Ashe pecked Sylvain’s cheek before leading them out of the butterfly exhibit, twisting and winding them down a narrow pathway. Sylvain let himself be tugged along, basking in Ashe’s enthusiasm as he pointed out his favorite plants and explained why he liked them. Though he wasn’t retaining much of the information Ashe shared, he was retaining the feelings that lingered in his chest. He was already thinking about where their next date should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
